The divine Jinchuriki
by Super Lambian
Summary: The Divine beast have been on a mission to destroy the tailed beast and protect the home of their creator, Exodia the first Piramiddokage , follow young Yugi Moto, Marik Ishtar, and Mokuba Kaiba as they take the Ninja world by storm as the first Jinchuriki of the Divine beast. FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Atem Moto , Piramiddokage of the village hidden in the pyramids, sat at the desk in his home. He stared hatefully at the papers in front of him which kept him from being with his wife as she gave birth to their child. 'Tea be careful.' he thought as his two partners shared a look. One was a man with black hair and midnight blue highlights, he wore black armor and held a staff with a black orb on top. He is a legend among summons, and demon to his enemies this man is the Dark Magician.

On Atem's other side was a brown furball with large eyes and claws, he was Atem's ultimate defense Karibo. "You know Atem, you really overthink things." said Dark Magician in his dark, mystic voice. Atem smiled slightly when Karibo chirped his agreement, but looked up when he heard a familair voice.

" Well isn't this touching." the voice belonged to the arrogent Kaiba clan head, Seto Kaiba, "I would like if you stop this rediculous show of affection I didn't bring my barf bag." Atem rolled his eyes at his lifelong friend, dispite thier numerous fallouts the Moto and Kaiba clans did respect each other a great deal. The Kaiba clan are famous for thier use of the legendary Blue eyes white dragons and Seto's use of the Blue eyes ultimate dragon. The Moto clan were know for thier overwhelming use of spell and trap cards and thier high chakra reserves. Atem heard someone clear thier throat and Malik Ishtar of the Ishtar clan entered.

Atem had little love for Malik dispite them being teammates. The Ishtar family are known for thier use of torture and pain producer cards and thier job of protecting the Millennium Items. Malik bowed deeply to Atem, "Pharoah-sama," he said using the nickname of the piramiddokages. "My daughter Ishizu had a vision she says the Divine beasts will attack today." Atem rose abruptly, the Pharoah was startled by this information. The tale of the Divine beast gos as this when the Rikudou Sennin brought about chakra, a divine being known as Exodia created cards each of a spirit of his world and gave them to the people of the newly established hidden sand village in return for thier loyalty. The Rikudou Sennin felt that the establishment of those card and the beast they contained could once again start a war after he finally gained peace. The Rikudou requested that Exodia leave the nations and take the cards with him but he stayed, half of Suna's population sided with the Sennin and returned thier cards but the other half stayed by Exodia's side and named him the first Piramiddokage, or first Pharoah. The Rikudou then launched the first move in the war between him and Exodia when we obliterated the soul of Leviathan locking him in limbo. The two titans squared of for years and finally the Rikudou sennin used the Juubi's power to lock away Exodia. On his deathbed the Rikudou sennin broke the Juubi's chakra into nine diffrent entities, and turned the Juubi's body into the moon. Learning of the tailed beasts, Exodia created eight more card Slifer the sky dragon, Obelisk the tormentor, and the winged dragon of Ra. Thier mission was to destroy the tailed beast and aid Piramiddokagure in its survival. The last five cards Exodia sealed himself into one was his left arm, another his right arm, the third and fouth was his left and right legs and the fifth was his torso and head. He told the Divine beasts that one day they'll find thier true masters and partners, and gave to being thier respective cards before finishing his seal turning into a card and entering the Niadiame Piramiddokage's deck. Since then the Divine beast have wander the earth hunting the terrified tailed beast,almost killing Shukaku, Son Goku, and Kurama before they disappeared from sight. I looked at the Millennium items and sighed at the missing necklace, Bakura why would you turn our gaurdians against us by force. I looked at Kaiba and Malik.

"Kaiba gather your clan and set up the defenses, I won't let Piramiddo end up like Konoha." I said and looked at Malik, "Set up any attack pattern that would work to hurt the divines." He nodded and ran off to set up. I put on the Millennium eye and I saw Bakura standing on the Winged dragon's head. I growled and gathered the rest of the Millennium items and ran out of my office Karibo and dark Magician behind me. "Dark Magician, evacuate the village of civilians." the man nodded and went off. I saw all they clans gathered ready for the attack, there was the rest of the Moto clan led by my father, the Pegasus clan, the Valentine clan, the Ishtar clan, the Kaiba clan, and the rest of the loyal Bakura clan. I saw one of my ANBU come up to me and bow, "No need to bow right now Weasle, remove your mask." Weasle nodded and removed his mask and I stared at the face of the Konoha ninja, Itachi Uchiha.

"Piramiddokage-sama, the Uchiha massacre will happen in a few years." I nodded, Itachi came to my village asking for my help and when he told me of the Uchiha planning a coup de'tat on Sarutobi-san, my most respected rival, I decided that if Itachi kills the Uchiha he would find peace in the hidden Pyramid village. The ground tremored and everything grew quite, my hand flew to my deck and I laced chakra through each of my cards. A blue hand shot out of the ground as the great divine beast, Obelisk, climbed his way to us. One of his fist flew to the Bakura clan's position.

"Trap card activate: Magic Cylinder!" I yelled as the card activated causing the force of the attack to rebound on Obelisk himself. The spell went into my graveyard until the battle was over or I had my reborn card. I went through handsigns fire a fire jutsu, "Fire style: Grand flame wall!" The flame surruonded Obelisk who was unwilling to get burned. I saw the Blues eyes ultimate dragon and Kaiba standing on his head, firing at Obelisk with everything they had. They landed waiting for the dust cloud to disappear. Dark Magician landed next to me and nodded and looked at the dust cloud, once again a blue fist flew at us but Malik took charge.

"Trap card activate: Draining shield." Obelisk's fist hit the shield and his power was drained from the attack. Malik then went through handsigns, "Sand style: sands of pain!" he yelled and the sands formed fist and pummelled Obelisk into the ground. Even after that punishment Obelisk rose as if not hurt at all, a red tail suddenly impaled itself in the body of the Blue eyes ultimate dragon. The Blue eyes shattered like broken glass, I looked up and in his full glory was Slifer the sky dragon.

"Monster summon: Red eyes black dragon!" yelled the young civilian prodigy Joey Wheeler, the dragon glared at Slifer as Joey continued to summon Baby dragon and use time turner spell card to get a more powerful monster. The rest of the summon from the clans fought the divines and by the numbers game we were winning until I heard a voice.

"Sand style: Sands of time." said a calm, cold voice and Joey's dragon turned back into a baby. "Now that that's out the way, Atem it has been a long time." The man revealed himself standing on the head of the winged dragon of Ra. I glared at the man, the thief who stole the Millennium necklace.

"Yes it has been a long time, Yami Bakura." I said and laced morre chakra in my deck, I started feeling the effects of using too much chakra and i knew I would have to activate the Millennium items soon, "Spell card activate: Hazy flame Pillar." this spell lets me summon hazy flame monster using less chakra, "Multiple monster summon: Hazy flame Cerberus, Hazy flame Mantikor, Hazy flame Sphynx." I said and I doubled over as I activated the Millennium items. I felt my chakra replenish, and the pain faded away. The Hazy flame beast looked at the divines and attacked with the rest of the village's ninja while me, Kaiba, and malik attacked Bakura. I aimed kicks at Bakura and Kaiba was waiting for an opening. I saw Bakura draw his katana and I barely countered with the Millenium rod's hidden knife in time. I nicked Bakura's arm with the knife and he glared at me.

"I will take a life today Atem, and since it won't be yours..." he said and threw the katana at Malik, the sword embeded itself in the mans chest exactly were he hearts is. Bakura laughed crazily and disappeared using the necklaces power. I knelt next to Malik as his life drained away.

"Please Pharoah, use the seal, the village was destined to have jinchuriki, use Marik tell him to be strong and tell Odion that i'm so sorry and to watch after his little brother and sister." I nodded and put a ryo under his tongue for passage into Osiris' realm. Me and Kaiba ran back to the village grounds where the divines were still fighting cerberus.

"Kaiba get Yugi, Marik and another child." he nodded and went to get the cildren. I activated the Millennium puzzle, my chakra soared and I gained the memories of the past Pharoahs. "Forbidden summon: Exodia the forbidden one!" I yelled and chains wrapped around the divines as Exodia appeared. Kaiba returned with my newborn son and Tea was right behind him limping and weak. I looked at Yugi he had black hair with a blonde highlight since Tea was naturally blonde. Kaiba also had Marik Ishtar, and his own son Mokuba Kaiba. "you sure Kaiba?" he nodded and looked at Exodia, "Special effect activated: Divine seal of Exodia!" the end of the chain connected to the children and the beast were dragged into the small children sealing thier fates as Jinchuriki.

Slifer went in Yugi, Obelisk went in young Mokuba, and Ra went in Marik. The seal completed and the only way you could know the children were jinchuriki was the kanji fo divine above thier left eye. "It's over." I sighed and passed out from too much useage of he Millennium items.


	2. Chapter 2

Atem looked at the three children that at not even five years of age did something legendary. He looked at the year old Marik and Mokuba play with little Yugi, Odion and Yesha Ishtar, thier aunt, watched over Marik and his family. Atem walked into the council room and the room immediatly grew silent as thier savoir and ruler walked in. Atem sat at the Piramiddokage's seat and called the council to order.

"Today the unthinkable happened, one of our own ninja Yami Bakura of the talented Bakura clan used the powers of the Millennium necklace he stole to control our gaurdians and pit them against us." Atem let those words sink in and he slightly saw Nesso Bakura sink into his seat. "In order to survive I had to summon Exodia to seal the divines in my son Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba's son Mokuba Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar son of late Malik Ishtar." a moment of silence was given in honor of the man. "Now we must declare the fate of the children." many voice rang out at once hoping to be heard but were silenced by Atem's glare.

"Lord Piramiddokage, I feel the children should be trained in the way of the jinchuriki, the power to pull off of the divines power or perhaps gain thier card would be incredably useful." said Maximillion Pegasus. A few murmurs were heard throughout the councilroom as people thought about the possibilities. The loud whack of someones hand hitting the table was heard as Mia Valentine stood.

"Max are you insane jinchuriki are known to turn on thier village, if we train the kids to behave the way jinchuriki do who knows what the outcome will be." many nodded as Pegasus put his hands up in surrender. "and the tailed beast are chakra monsters, the divines are god level monster cards, the best the children could do would be trained by thier divine or gain thier card." people agreed with Mia that the jinchuriki plan was a bust.

"This is how it will be done, no one is to mention that the divines are sealed in the children and they are to be treated normally not like heros." Atem said some looked ready to protest but Atem held up his hand, "We can't have them having a big head with little to no skill to backit up." people nodded as thier Pharoah continued to annouce that thier clan can train them in thier way but once they are genin they are to be told of thier burden. The council disbanded as Atem annouced that they will be gainning a kekkie genkai in the village.

2 weeks later

I walked with my gaurds to the annual Kage summit, after the third ninja war the villages saw that we are one of the strongest hidden villages. My gaurds were Kaiba, and Joey, I also had the Millennium puzzle on my neck in case Bakura shows. The summit was in Konoha this year so we had a good distance to make, I sighed as I thought of how weak konoha might think we were in we came n without a bang so I stopped. "We're riding dragons the rest of the way." Kaiba smiled and summond the Ultimate dragon while Joey summoned the red eyes. I settled for Alexandrite dragon, we flew to Konoha at high speeds and landed at the front gates where people gathered to welcome he summit. The Konoha ninja ninja paled when they saw they Blue eyes because it was the creature and summoner who beat the Yondiame. The creatures turned into cards and we grabbed them putting them back in our deck. We walked forward and the crowd parted and I could hear voice whispering to thier children to not offend us because we are extremely powerful. We bowed to the Hokage as he stood with his gaurds.

"Aw Atem-san, it's very nice to see you again, I would ask for that rematch I wanted all these years but it seems old age has caught me." Sarutobi said jokingly, I smiled friendly at Sarutobi and returned the greeting.

"Sarutobi-san may I introduce you to Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, Wheeler is a prodigy among our civilians." Sarutobi greeted the two who returned it. The minutes passed as we waited for the rest of the delagation, I actually started a betting ring on who would win the staring contest Kaiba and Joey were having. Eventually the wind caused Kaiba to blink, and Joey cheered much to a seething Kaiba's disdain. I saw the legendary toad sannin Jiraiya walk up to Sarutobi, thats when the Raikage, Ao walked in the gates with his brother Killer Bee who is the jinchuriki of Hachibi. The Tsuchikage, Onoki walked in with masked ANBU, followed by Yagura who had Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi. Last was the Kage who i really never will like because of his rivalry and lies about our village the kazekage who was with a masked ANBU and a man I recognized to be Baki. Sarutobi led use to an arena like building where we took our seats.

"The Kage summit is now in order and as host Konoha will start." Sarutobi said and looked around the room. "After the Nine-tails' attack last month Konoha is rebuilding and even though the Yondiame sacrificed himself to kill the nine-tails our will of fire burns even brighter." the Kage nodded and it was Yagura, then Ao, next the Kazekage, then Onoki who protested that a tailed beast couldn't be killed and konoha had a jinchuriki, last it was me.

"I believe that everyone here knows the story of Exodia, correct." everyone nodded even the Kazekage although he scoffed and called my village fools for still supporting Exodia. "Well two week ago one of my village's rouge ninja Yami Bakura who stole one of the Millennium items which is a sorce of great chakra and the abities of some kekkie genkai, this particular item controls minds and Bakura hunted down the gaurdians of my home and controled them with the powers of the necklace and pitted them against our village." Kazekage scoffed again.

"Those beast are mere legend, the power that surpass the tailed beast is impossible." I growled at the Kazekage but continued.

"They almost ripped apart my village resulting in the death of Malik Ishtar and some others, I managed to seal away the divines into three children by summoning Exodia and using his abilities to seal the children." The Kages grew wide eyed even Kazekage because I showed them the legendary cards of Exodia. Voices rang out that the children must be killed to keep them from being used as a weapon against the villages.

"These...abomination shall not be allowed to live the power beyond the tailed beast and Juubi himself is too much to leave in one village." I rose and growled at the Kazekage the puzzle glowed lightly as the voice of Exodia rang into the room.

"My creation are for Piramiddokagure, Suna lost claim to my powers when they sided with the Rikudou sennin." the kages grew scared that the legend was true. "Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra shall make the children strong enough to obliterate each village if you attack, heed my warning." the puzzle stopped glowing and Atem sat and the Kages knew that the hidden pyramid vilage was now the most powerful.

"Look I assure you, I will not attack anyone the main goal of Piramiddokagure is to keep the ideals of Exodia alive." the Kages breathed alittle better but they kept Exodia's warning in mind. The Kazekage was silently trembling, he made an enemy of the wrong village.

"Piramiddokage could you atleast supply us with chakra cards." said the Hokage as he wondered how will Naruto fair even if he was fully realized if he faced one of those jinchuriki. The Piramiddokage shook his head and Ao slammed his fist in his table.

"Perposterous, we can't allow all this power in one village the Millennium Items, the Exodia cards, the chakra cards, and those Jinchuriki." slowly Atem sighed and threw Exodia's cards to the surrounding Kages.

"All the Kages will have to cooperate to summon Exodia now but don't try and copy that seal it can only be made by me because of a blood recognition seal." Atem said, "I won't teach you to summon him, because that a village secreat." they nodded and shivered as they felt the incredable power in the card. All the Kage rose and the Ho, Mizu, Rai, Tsuchi, and Kazekages all had the same thought those kids are going in the Bingo books.


	3. a eternal friendship

**Hello and thanks for reading my story I want to address something I couldn't in my other chapters, first is that instead of using traps instantly a seal will have to be placed on an opponent and the range that it works will be 10-18 feet distance, Next is that I need to figure out if Marik should go bad, or keep him the same, Monsters will be used like summons, the more powerful (amount of stars) the card is the more chakra it cost, The Ninjas of Piramiddogakure no sato will have a strong use of sand ninjutsu and genjutsu with other sub-elements. Last is that Naruto will be trained in the village hidden in the Pyramids because I can't see Yugi, Mokuba, and Marik befriending Naruto while he a damn idiot gunning for praise. Well that it and on to the story Yami Marik how about you take over now.**

** Yami Marik: Super Lambian doesn't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh and he doesn't even know who owns it…what a dumb ass.**

** Super Lambian: That enough Marik, and get rid of the makeup.**

**Yami growl and SL runs**

_Chapter 3: A friendship for eternity_

Atem Moto, Piramiddokage of the great hidden pyramid village stared at his young son Yugi as he played with a dragon plushie. The young boy was now 4 years old and was very, very, intelligent, he had his hair was spiky like mine but his was all black with the trademark blonde bangs of the Moto clan. I felt weight shift on my chest as Tea Gardner, my wife, moved a little in her slumber, I smiled and kissed her forehead as she sighed in her sleep. I glanced over at my son and I saw him giving me an intense stare, his cold blue eyes almost evaluating me. The young Moto finally rolled his eyes and returned to his plushie toy.

'Never let Kaiba babysit again, he is rubbing off on Yugi.' I internally mused as I looked outside from my place on the couch. The desert Oasis that is our village surrounded by vegetation, the pyramids each symbolizing the fall of an old king and the rise of a new stood to the west of the village. I smiled as five certain cards glowed in my deck, 'yes Lord first, Piramiddogakure sure has grown to the power that you dreamed of.'

Konohagakure- Council room

The third Hokage of Konoha was irritably sitting as he listened to the civilians' voice concerns about a certain blonde three year old.

"Lord Hokage please, we must destroy the kyuubi brat while we have the chance." Rang the voice of Kaito Haruno, the man used to be a ninja but he was severely injured during the nine-tail's attack. Hiruzen Sarutobi sadly looked around the room at the people the civilian all agreed with Kaito but the Clan head knew the huge military benefit a jinchuuriki can be and killing Naruto will only bring damage. 'Minato my life-long friend you have put your daughter's life in a tight but I can no longer hold off the council.' Hiruzen's aged eyes looked around the room and stared at Danzou his former teammate and rival as he gave an out of character look of concern for the old Hokage.

"Fine…the assassination of Naruto Uzumaki will be handled by Jaraiya of the sannin and Tsunade Senju, no word of this is to leave this council room understood." The civilians cheered happily and the clan head all looked shocked. Danzou sighed sadly no matter how much he and Sarutobi disagreed the council was a shared problem they have way too much power in a military system that supposed to be a dictatorship. The whole council room left with different emotions, Hiashi had to tell his daughter to get past her crush, and he had hoped that she would marry the young Namikaze.

Hiruzen looked at the letter he just wrote and placed a sealing seal on it, Atem my friend you are Konoha's and Naruko's last hope. Jaraiya ran into the room in speed that would make Iwa have a heart attack and his anger was rolling of his body in wave that the secretary hid under her desk.

"Old man, what this non-sense about me having to assassinate my own goddaughter?!" Hiruzen explained how the council's persistence finally paid off. "Sensei I know you aren't really going to kill Naruko, hell Tsunade would kill you then Kushina and Minato would torture you for the rest of your after life." The man sighed as he looked out the window onto the streets of the hidden leaf village, the village he was starting to despise.

"No, you and Tsunade are to take him to my friend Atem Moto of Piramiddogakure, he will take care of her and they will treat her kindly." The man nodded as Hiruzen gave him four scrolls and went to get Naruko. He found her on the head of Minato Namikaze crying, head walked forward and her head shot up.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily while backing away getting closer to the edge of the mountain.

"Whoa kid calm down, my name is Jaraiya-"he started but the girl's eyes grew wide as dishes and the fear in them multiplied, she started stuttering like crazy as if she seen a ghost, "Kid watch the ledge, you fall."

"Why do you care!" she screamed at Jaraiya making him jump back, "all day I heard those stupid villagers say that some Jaraiya guy is supposed to kill me, I didn't believe it, I thought jiji would protect me but he sends his prized students after me, fine I'm tired, I'm hungry, I've been evicted from my home, but before you kill me please he enough mercy to tell me why."

"Why, why what?" Jaraiya said he felt sorry for the girl, stuff like this is what would make a jinchuuriki go insane the constant glare, emotional turmoil, and what's worse is that it seems as if her spirit has finally broken, that she has given up on life. When he asked his question she growled at him as her whisker marks grew darker.

"You know what I mean, why do you all hate me, why me I haven't done a thing to anyone but a few pranks!" Jaraiya sighed as he reached out to touch her shoulder, she flinched and leaped back but lost her balance and went over the edge.

"Naruko!" Jaraiya leaped forward and grabbed her hand, she had tears in as she looked at the white haired man, Jaraiya smiled at the girl "Naruko I'm not here to kill you, I'm your godfather and I'm here to take you to a new home."

"Why are you helping me, why can't you see that death is more merciful than life for me?" to think you're only five and you have a grasp of the world like this, it sad that you never knew the innocence of what could have been your childhood. He pulled the girl up and wrapped her in a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

-Five minutes later-

Jaraiya and Naruko left out the gates of the village, Jaraiya managed to calm Naruko down enough that she would listen to what he had to say. He told her everything, the fox, her mother, her father, and her kekkie genkai. She smiled as she finally saw some light in the path ahead, they went to a bar in the Hi no Kuni area where Tsunade and Shizune were to meet us. Tsunade taught Naruko alittle medical ninjutsu and which plants would help what problems, she also taught her how to use her signature monstrous strength. Naruko grew the habit of calling Tsunade baachan, and Jaraiya ero-sennin, much to the dislike of the two sannin.

"Alright Naruko, we are now in front of Piramiddogakure your new home." I said, I wouldn't say it to her face but the gaki has actually grown on me. Her skills thanks to me and Tsunade increased drastically she was now at least high genin low chuunin. It's been two years since any of us stepped foot in Konoha although I send my toads to relay messages to sensei I couldn't find myself stepping foot in the village without snapping. Out of all things that surprised me of Naruko's growth it was her nindo, to never give up, write your own destiny, and never break a promise. Her hair a bright gold just like Minato's and her electric blue eyes now shined with happiness and mischief instead of the dead sadness I used to see in them.

"Yeah, I'll be the greatest ninja Piramiddo has ever seen, believe it!" she cheered as we entered the place. Inside of the gates was a huge Oasis, I expected this place to be like Suna but it actually held vegetation, and a large spring fed lake by the looks of it was in the center of the village. Two ANBU walked up to use one had a weasel mask while the other looked like a dragon.

"Jaraiya-sama, Tsunada-sama our kage asked us to escort you and Naruko-chan to his office." my eyes widened as I recognized the voice of Itachi Uchiha under the weasel mask. They led us to a rather similar building to the Hokage tower, and led us to the top floor. Tsunade opened the door and we were greeted by a young boy about Naruko's age.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Moto who are you?" he asked trying to be friendly.

"Well Yugi I'm Jaraiya, this is Tsunade, and Shizune," I looked over at Naruko and saw a light blush on her face, Yugi looked at her and grew a worried look.

"Are you okay, you getting kind of red on the face." Naruko's face got even redder as the boy touched her forehead.

Yugi's mindscape

The young boy stood in a cave that he recognized quickly, "Slifer what can I do for you today." Yugi said, slowly the shadows receded and showed an extremely long and extremely powerful dragon, the only thing keeping him from moving was the chains that limited his movement in the.

"That girl, she contains an old friend of mine his name is Kurama, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Yoko." Yugi looked at his headache and friend that was Slifer and sighed.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I questioned earning a chuckle from the dragon, Yugi sighed as he cut the connection and saw himself getting strange looks, "Sorry Slifer had to tell me something." Jaraiya grew a surprised look as he stared at the boy.

"Slifer?"

"Slifer the sky dragon, I'm his holder, his jinchuuriki."

_**Thanks for reading and please review, now that I have a computer of my own I can update a lot faster and write longer chapters**_

_** Tz signing out, PEACE!**_


	4. fox in the sandbox

_**Hello everyone to the next chapter of the divine jinchuuriki, last chapter Naruko met alot of the people destined to be one of her precious people, now we will see how her meeting with Marik, Mokuba, and the rest of the academy goes.**_

_**This is the list of Pyramid shinobi and rank:**_

_**Seito Kaiba, jounin of Piramiddogakure, clan head of Kaiba clan, known for exceptional chakra levels, Taijutsu, and only known user of the Blue eyes ultimate dragon, bounty, known to have taken on the Yellow flash twice beating him both times**_

_**Iwa: 20 million, Konoha: 50 million, Kumo: 25 million, Mizu: 5 million, Suna:5 million Approach with extreme caution**_

_**Joey Wheeler, jounin of Piramiddogakure, good Taijutsu, okay ninjutsu, pathetic genjutsu **_

_**Maximillion Pegasus, jounin, head of Pegasus clan, excellent ninjutsu, excellent taijutsu, average genjutsu, only person to hold the millennium eye without being Piramiddokage, had the chance of being Piramiddokage but declined.**_

_**Atem Moto, Piramiddokage, excellent taijutsu, excellent ninjutsu, excellent genjutsu, first person out of the Pegasus family line not including Exodia to become Piramiddokage, known to be extremely bipolar as many refer to the dark side of him as Yami Atem, Approach with extreme caution, when Yami flee on sight**_

_**Disclaimer: Super Lambian doesn't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh**_

Chapter 4: The fox and the sandbox

Naruko made quick friends with Yugi, he was very kind and had a nice glow to him like that everything was going to be great aura. With his help she finally got out of her depression and even made friend with the furball.

Flashback

Naruko watched Jaraiya and Tsunade leave the village and they promised to come by and check on her. She was alittle sad that her only family left had to leave but she understood it was for her safety, later that day she watched Yugi as he meditated under a palm tree.

"Why are you meditating?" Yugi looked at her with his purple eyes and friendly smile. He told her that in order to talk to Slifer he must concentrate and the natural flow of his chakra will end up sending him to where Slifer stays.

"D-do you think I can talk to Kyuubi?" He looked into the air, as if watching the cloud, "I'm want to know why he attacked Konoha he must have had a reason." Yugi looked at her again, her golden hair and the two ponytails making her look cute. He blushed and nodded and got her to sit and taught her the steps to meditation. Naruko opened her eyes she found herself into a sewer. 'damnit, this takes having your mind in the gutters too far.' Naruko growled clearly not amused at how her 'mind' looked

"If you think this is bad try living here for seven years." Naruko spun around and was facing a large fox, I looked at the large fox spirit his fur was blood red with an orange color for his belly's fur. He had large bunny ears, an insane amount of killer teeth, and nine tails swinging around behind him. "So what does my warden want, are you going to demand my chakra like your mother did?" I looked at the fox surprised, this huge spirit knew my mom, and what is this mess about demanding his chakra. He looked at me surprised, then smirked. "So you don't understand the benefits of having a bijuu inside of you, well each bijuu, or tailed beast, has unique characteristics they give their host."

"Okay, foxy-kun what do you give me." Kyuubi sputtered at the nickname as he looked at the young seven year old.

"My jinchuuriki get incredible healing powers, along with a power boost, but my chakra will destroy your body and when you use more tails then you can control you'll turn into a mindless rage-filled killing machine." I nodded but a thought struck me.

"You said _each_ bijuu, so there are more of you?" Kyuubi scoffed and stared at me intensely, I faintly shiver.

"Yes I have six brothers and two sisters, each to my knowledge are captured, my youngest brother Shukaku the Ichibi is the weakest of the family, he is trapped in a young boy named Gaara he gives his jinchuuriki control over the sand but drives them insane because he doesn't allow them to sleep." I digested the information as Kyuubi continued, "My sister Matatabi the Nibi, is inside a Kumo kunoichi named Yugito Nii, Matatabi gives her jinchuuriki incredible flexibility and control over her signature ninjutsu, but they have to put up with her perverted nature," I giggled slightly at Kyuubi's statement. "Then there is isobuu the Sanbi, he resides inside the current Mizukage Yagura, my brother is very…arrogant and that's all I'll say, he gives his host an extreme defense, but he doesn't socialize to his jinchuurikis." I frowned at that I remember Tsunade-baachan saying the Mizukage started a bloodline war killing millions. "Next is Son Goku the Yonbi, he is like me very strict when it comes to his jinchuuriki and won't settle for a weak host, he gives his host Lava release." I nodded at Kyuubi, okay four tailed beast so far each with a gift for his/her host. "Now we have Kokuou the Gobi, he is one of the few of my siblings that I don't know too much about he usually stays to himself, all I know is that he's in a man called Han." Kyuubi looked alittle sad at that info but I filed it away for later questions. "Last are Rokubi, Shichibi, and Hachibi, Rokubi offer his holders an immunity to toxics, Choumei offers flight and Gyuki offers Ink release." The red-headed man grew a worried look as he thought over what he said.

"You know foxy-kun, you're not as bad as people make you seem through the whole conversation I saw the worry, pride, and sadness in your eyes as you spoke of your siblings." I went into his cage to his surprise and climbed up to his face, "Me and you Kurama, we'll bring the jinchuuriki and Bijuus together and try to bring real peace." I kissed his cheek and his fur brightened abit, I giggled and He playfully growl and shook me off. "Kurama, how is Yugi a jinchuuriki."

"Long ago there was a man, he proved himself to be one of the most powerful men in history, do you know of the Rikudou sannin." I nodded as I remember the fairy tales Jaraiya used to tell me, about the legendary sannin who slayed the Jyubi. "When the Rikudou capture Jyubi he finally settled down, he had two son one gaining his body, the other his mind, the child with the sannin's body wanted to bring peace through fear and war, and the son with the mind of the sannin believed that peace could only be obtained through understanding, and even now their descendants war over petty arguments, this was the start of the Senju, Uchiha rivalry." I nodded to show I was still following this is stuff I already knew, "but there is missing information, the Rikudou couldn't name neither of them his successor, and so he had a third and final son, he named the boy Ra." My eyes widened at that, so there was another child, "unlike his brothers, he gained the Rikudou's ability to create from nothingness." I nodded at that and looked at Kurama, "When the sannin decided it was time to choose an heir he chose the Senju angering Ra and the Uchiha."

"Ra dropped off the face of the earth after that, a few months later the being Exodia rose with power that surpassed the Rikudou, Exodia managed to split Suna into the current sand village and Pyramid, Rikudou feared that Exodia would start another war and the monster that he created and sealed in the cards made him and the village extremely powerful, so Rikudou used the Jyubi's powers to seal a monster that was known as Laviathan into eternal limbo somewhere in Mist area. The battle between the two leveled the whole of Suna, it looked as if the sannin was going to lose but the Jyubi knew that he would die with the sannin so he willingly gave his power and Exodia was beaten. Rikudou was shocked when he removed the mask to find his youngest son Ra he sealed Ra into the brightest star in Orion constellation. When the Rikudou made us, Ra created eight more cards, one he sealed his powers over death in creating Slifer the sky dragon, or the god of Osiris. Next his mind creating Obalisk the tormentor, last his past and body creating the strongest of the three, the Winged Dragon of Ra, finally he sealed his remaining powers into five cards creating the legendary Exodia god cards. He escaped the seal and Slifer, Obalisk, and Ra roamed the world protecting Piramiddogakure from attacks mainly from the insane Tanuki, Shukaku. Me and Matatabi had to save the fool many times from Obalisk, and Slifer. Exodia transferred his powers to the Nidaime Piramiddokage, Phoebus Pegasus, once got summoned when Kumo invaded Exodia along with the three divines slaughtered everyone there."

I nodded as I thought over the information, so the divines rival Kurama in power and Yugi contains Slifer. I smiled and said goodbye to Kyuubi and ended the connection.

FLASHBACK END

I walked to the academy with Yugi, I was surprised people knew what I contained because Atem-jiji told them but everyone smiled at me some even called me princess. Yugi was in dark blue jeans with a chain on the side a white shirt and a dark blue jacket. On the back it had a dragon head symbol, with the kanji first under it. We entered the building and I saw a strange group of people, a lady walked up to me with a smile on her face, "Hello Ms. Namikaze, I am Serenity Wheeler." I smiled and bowed to her as she pointed to my seat next to a boy with a pair of dice in his hand and a boy with black spiky hair.

"Alright Duce Devline, Yugi Moto, Mokuba Kaiba, Maximus Pegasus, Marik Ishtar, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Touga Tenkuji, Karin Uzumaki, Melanie Valentine, and Shishu Uchiha." Serenity-sensei said and told us to go outside get to know eachother because in the future we'll have to work together.

"No Naruko, my dad is an Uchiha who left Konoha he said he named me after his best friend." Shishu said to me as I asked about his Uchiha blood.

"Alright class lets start with likes dislike dreams hobbies, Naruko how about you start."

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like training, Ramen, and Kurama, I dislike dumb people who can't tell the jail from the prisoner, my hobbies are training and finding new Ramen recipes, my dream is to protect my precious people."

"I am Duce Devline, I like dice and pranks, I dislike cheaters, my hobbies are training and my dream is to make the Devline name into a fear clan."

"I am Touga Tenkuji, I like music and my musical dinjin cards, I dislike arrogant people like Duce, and my dream is to protect my home."

"I am Maximus Pegasus, I like time-turner cards, Genjutsu, and my dad when he uses that golden eye, and my dislike is arrogance and over-confidence, my hobbies are learning new genjutsu and hanging out with my friends."

"I am Shishu Uchiha-"the bell rang signaling that school was over and I walked out saying goodbye to everyone and at the moment Mokuba, and Marik walked up I knew we'd be quick friends.

**Kit, they are the jinchuuriki of obelisk, and Ra**

"Well guess we are team jinchuuriki." I said smiling at my three new friends, they laughed to and I knew my life here would be much better than my life in Konoha.

_**Alright everybody I guess that settles it for this chapter next chapter will be them as genin could you give suggestion on who their sensei should be **_

_** Super Lambian signing out!**_


End file.
